Howard Stark
'Howard Stark '(* 15. August 1917; † 16. Dezember 1991) ist Tonys verstorbener Vater und der ehemalige Geschäftsführer von Stark Industries sowie einer der Gründer von S.H.I.E.L.D. Wirken Howard Stark hat zusammen mit Abraham Erskine am Super-Soldaten-Projekt gearbeitet, welches Steven Rogers zu übermenschlichen Kräften und zum Kriegsende verhalf. Laut seinem Sohn Tony war er auch an der Entwicklung der Atombombe beteiligt. Geschichte Captain America: The First Avenger Auf der Stark Expo von 1943 stellte Howard Stark seine Stark Gravitationrevisionstechnik vor. Diese sollte binnen weniger Jahren Autos zum Fliegen bringen. Während des Supersoldaten-Projekts assistierte Stark Dr. Erskine und sorgte dafür, dass Steve Rogers seine Seruminjektion erhielt. Nachdem das Projekt glückte, wurde Erskine vom HYDRA-Agenten Heinz Kruger erschossen. Nach Krugers Selbstmord untersuchte Stark dessen U-Boot, als Col. Phillips ihn und Agent Carter mit einem neuen Befehl nach London abzog. Um Peggy Carter und Captain America einen Gefallen zu tun, flog er Captain America zu einem HYDRA-Camp in Krausberg. Anschließend lud Stark Peggy, zu einem gemeinsamem nächtlichen Fondue ein, was Captain America missverstand. Einige Zeit später entwickelte Howard Stark den Vibranium-Schild für Captain Amercia. Er überlies ihm den von Peggy Carter getesteten Schild. Anschließend übergab Steve ihm eine Zeichnung der Uniform die er gerne hätte. Bei einer Lagebesprechung warnte Howard Stark vor den Mächten Johann Schmidts . Nach Captain Americas scheinbarem Heldentod suchte Howard Stark ihn am nördlichen Polarkreis und fand jedoch nur den Tesserakt. Marvel's Agent Carter Bei einem Einbruch in Howards Safe wurden gefährliche Waffen gestohlen. Kurz darauf tauchten sie am Schwarzmarkt auf, woraufhin die US-Regierung behauptete, Stark hätte die Waffen an Staatsfeinde verkauft und sei ein Verräter. Um nicht verhaftet zu werden, reiste er nach Europa und beauftragte Peggy Carter, die Schuldigen für den Einbruch zu finden. Er erzählte ihr jedoch nicht die ganze Wahrheit und behauptete zum Beispiel, eine Ampulle mit Steve Rogers' Blut sei ein Stromausfall-Gerät. Peggy war wütend und Howard entschuldigte sich schließlich. Als Ivchenko den SSR-Chef Roger Dooley tötete, stellte sich Howard dem Geheimdienst. Er wusste, dass er das wahre Ziel war, aber nicht warum. Um Ivchenko aus der Reserve zu locken, organisierte der SSR eine Pressekonferenz mit Stark. Doch dieser wurde prompt entführt und in eine seiner eigenen Flughallen gebracht. Ivchenko erklärte, warum er Stark hasst: Das von Howard erfundene Midnight Oil-Gas, das Menschen zu mordenden Bestien macht, hatte seinen Bruder getötet. Howard erklärte, dass er Midnight Oil nie einsetzen wollte, doch Ivchenko ignorierte das. Er hypnotisierte Howard, damit dieser mit einem Flugzeug über New York das Gas freisetzt. Howard dachte, dass er über der Arktis ist und gerade dabei ist, Captain America wiederzufinden. Schließlich konnte Peggy, die über Funktelefon mit ihm sprach, ihn überzeugen, umzudrehen und Steve in Frieden ruhen zu lassen. Ant-Man 1987 wurde S.H.I.E.L.D auf eine von HYDRA gebaute Technologie aufmerksam, die in Ostberlin aufgetaucht war. Um die Finder an der Nutzung zu hindern, entschied sich S.H.I.E.L.D., die Technologie zu stehlen. Howard Stark kontaktierte Dr. Hank Pym und bat ihn darum, den Ant-Man-Anzug für die Mission ausborgen zu können. Pym wollte den Anzug allerdings niemandem anderen geben, weshalb Peggy Carter ihn schließlich überredete, selbst nach Berlin zu gehen. Infolgedessen wurde Hank Pym als "Ant-Man" der zweite bekannte Superheld nach Captain America, der für die amerikanische Regierung arbeitete. Nach dem Verschwinden bzw. scheinbaren Tod von Hanks Frau Janet hing Hank das Superheldenleben an den Nagel, doch S.H.I.E.L.D. wollte nicht auf die Technologie verzichten. Dr. Pym stürmte in das sich noch im Bau befindende Triskelion, wo er Howard, Peggy und Agent Mitchell Carson bezichtigte, die Pym-Partikel zu kopieren. Howard bestätigte das, doch Pym verbot ihnen die Nutzung. In der Folge schien sich die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Männern drastisch verschlechtert zu haben, da Hank Pym Jahre später noch immer sehr kritisch gegenüber dem Namen "Stark" war. The First Avenger: Civil War Im Film wird die Szene von einer Überwachungskamera aufgenommen, welche zeigt wie der Winter Soldier Howard Stark und Maria Stark tötet. Iron Man folgt... Iron Man 2 Laut Tony hatte ihm sein Vater nie gesagt oder gezeigt, dass er ihn mag, geschweige denn, dass er ihn liebt. Er kannte Howard nur als einen gefühlskalten Vater, dem sein Job als Waffenproduzent wichtiger war als sein eigener Sohn. Nick Fury gab Tony Unterlagen von seinem Vater, in denen er Probeaufnahmen zur Ankündigung einer alten Stark Expo sah. Er selbst tauchte auch in den Aufnahmen auf, als er an einem Modell rumspielte und von seinem Vater gemaßregelt wurde. Auf einmal sprach Howard direkt zu Tony, nicht dem jungen Tony im Video, sondern dem erwachsenen, der das Material sichtete. Howard gestand, dass er nicht der beste Vater war, allerdings Tony als seine größte Schöpfung ansah.Tony konnte so endlich Frieden mit seinem Vater finden. Außerdem konnte Howard seinem Sohn das Leben retten, da einen Hinweis für ein neues Element in dem Modell hinterlassen hatte. Tony konnte es erschaffen und konnte damit seinen Arc-Reaktor antreiben, wodurch er nicht länger auf Palladium angewiesen war, das Tony vergiftete. The Return of the First Avenger Als Steve Rogers und Natasha Romanoff mit Armin Zola sprachen, der seinen Verstand in einen Computer hochgeladen hatte, öffnete dieser einen Archiveintrag mit verschiedenen Ereignissen. Als Romanoff meinte, dass S.H.I.E.L.D. versucht hätte HYDRA aufzuhalten, zeigte Zola mit den Worten: "Unfälle passieren immer wieder" einen Zeitungsausschnitt, der Howards Tod durch einen Autounfall zeigte. Bei dem Unfall kam damals auch Starks Frau Maria Stark ums Leben. Dadurch wurde offenbart, dass HYDRA für seinen Tod verantwortlich war. Bilder Howard Stark (Cooper).jpg John-Slattery-in-Iron-Man-2.jpg Slattery.jpg Howard Stark und Steve Rogers.jpg Trivia *Howard Stark hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in dem Comic Iron Man #28 (August 1, 1970) und wurde von Archie Goodwin und Don Heck erschaffen. *In den Comics ist Howard Stark nicht der leibliche Vater von Tony Stark. Er wurde adoptiert. Der leibliche Sohn der Starks, Arno, wurde lange vor Tony geheim gehalten. *Das Auftreten von Howard Stark in Iron Man 2 wurde von dem Walt Disneys inspiriert. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gehörte Marvel aber noch nicht zum Disney-Konzern. en:Howard Stark hu:Howard Stark (616) nl:Howard Stark pl:Howard Stark pt-br:Howard Stark ru:Говард Старк Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Stark Industries Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Charakter (Iron Man) Kategorie:Iron Man Kategorie:Iron Man 2 Kategorie:Charakter (Captain America) Howard Stark Kategorie:The First Avenger: Civil War Kategorie:Charakter (Ant-Man) Kategorie:Ant-Man Howard Stark Kategorie:S.H.I.E.L.D.